


【all花】贝阿朵莉切

by aijiang111



Series: 萨维林家族 [4]
Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: *【萨维林家族】系列的最后一篇正文。*超级无敌极品玛丽苏大作，花朵全程国产JJ小说女主剧本，我写的时候都被这扑面而来的玛丽苏风格搞哭了。慎看慎看慎看重说三。*我改主意了，我要让马总做拿破仑！（这拥万里江山，享无边孤单的狗血酸爽红红火火）*捡漏的是丹丹。丹丹，专业捡漏二十年，捡漏品质值得信赖！





	【all花】贝阿朵莉切

　　正文：  
　　  
　　“Mark……Mark……”Eduardo哀哀地叫着自己丈夫的名字。怀孕七个月的肚子像一座起伏的山丘遮挡住视线，他看不到Mark埋在他腿间的脑袋，只感觉到对方温热的舌头正在进出着他下身那处隐秘的幽地。  
　　  
　　Eduardo呻吟一声。他的腿根发颤，紧绷的大腿无意识地夹紧Mark的脑袋。Omega伏在枕头上喘息着，在丈夫的舌尖舔过那颗小巧的阴蒂时，一股热液“咕嘟”一声欢快地涌出花腔。Mark抬起头，他放过了自己丈夫湿淋淋的黏腻下体，用舌头在Eduardo开始凸起的肚脐上画圈。  
　　  
　　Omega呼出潮湿的热气。Mark躺下去，他从背后拥住Eduardo，扶着阴茎在对方那对肉感的臀瓣缝隙中摩擦。湿润的龟头有几次险险地擦过微微开合的穴口。Eduardo手指绞着身下的床单，垂着眼睛呼吸着，放任alpha的手指玩弄自己开始变得沉重的双乳。  
　　  
　　“你最近好像都不太开心，Wardo。”马赛年轻的总督终于低喘着射出来。他抬起Omega的一条腿，用巾帕擦拭他狼藉的下身，“为什么？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo没说话。Alpha不依不饶地凑近他，温热的气息喷在Omega颈后敏感的腺体上。英年早逝的西班牙国王曾经在那里留下自己的标记，但在Mark将近一年的辛勤耕耘下，那里属于另一个alpha的气味已经被逐渐冲淡。现在的Eduardo，全身上下都萦绕着属于Mark的气息。  
　　  
　　“没什么。”Eduardo抗拒地用一只手推开Mark的脑袋。年轻的总督像一只标记自己领地的雄狮，总是乐于在Omega身上的每个地方都留下自己的气味。孕期造成的信息素紊乱让Eduardo很容易动情，但他又不愿意和Mark有什么过分的行为——自从他怀孕开始，他就拒绝让Mark插入自己了。年轻力壮的alpha对此颇有不满，而为了照顾自己丈夫的感受，Eduardo心力交瘁。  
　　  
　　“我想睡一会。”他转过身，把脸埋在丈夫的胸膛里，双手勾着对方的脖子低声喃喃，“我好累。”  
　　  
　　Mark沉默了一会。他意识到Omega在逃避自己的问题；但是Eduardo圆润的肚子顶着他的小腹，又让年轻的总督把一切咄咄逼人的气势咽了回去。他吻了吻Omega的发顶，保护欲十足地把手指搭在Eduardo腰上。  
　　  
　　“睡吧。”他有些无奈地说，眉梢眼角尖锐的线条柔和下来。自己的Omega还有两个月就要生产，实在不适合面对太多压力。Chris三令五申告诉他Omega孕期会情绪不定，让他一定要对Eduardo多点耐心。而Mark从来都天赋异禀；他学什么都又快又好，他相信自己也能学会做一个好丈夫。  
　　  
　　他抱着Eduardo睡了一个黑沉香甜的午觉。晚餐时分，Mark试图叫Eduardo起床，但Omega迷糊着不愿意醒，Mark只好把对方踢下去的被子替他重新盖好，然后独自前往餐厅。  
　　  
　　属于他的座位上放着几封信件；Mark有早餐时读信的习惯，但是今天早午都被他消耗在了军营里，下午又一直陪着Eduardo，导致所有的信件都被积压在了晚上。Mark一边吃着晚餐，一边心不在焉翻看着那些信的署名，偶尔用拆信刀打开几封阅读。  
　　  
　　Eduardo没有出现在餐厅，但他的座位上也放着几封信件。Mark瞟了两眼，发现那些信都盖着罗马或者梵蒂冈的邮戳。  
　　  
　　大概是他盯了太久，Chris也忍不住看向了Eduardo的位置。  
　　  
　　“肯定是他哥哥们寄给他的。”Chris笑着说，“他那两个哥哥可是出了名的溺爱他。”  
　　  
　　“是吗？”Mark切下一块羊排放在口中咀嚼，“Wardo从来不和我说他的两个哥哥。”  
　　  
　　Chris摇摇头。  
　　  
　　“天哪，你竟然不知道，”他感叹道，“有一年的罗马狂欢节，Eduardo坐在马车里，他的两个哥哥亲自当车夫载他环游罗马城。还有一年他生日，他那两个哥哥花了上万金币，在罗马放了半晚上烟火。”  
　　  
　　“你以为他‘罗马玫瑰’的名号是怎么来的？”Chris反问Mark，“罗马不缺美人，但Eduardo是最金贵的。”  
　　  
　　Mark歪了歪头：“我没见过他的哥哥们。几个月前我和Wardor去巴黎，在枫丹白露好像看到了AlexSaverin，但是他紧接着又不见了。”  
　　  
　　说到这里，Mark灵光一闪。  
　　  
　　他勾起嘴角，想起那一次在马车上的火辣性爱。在那之后，Mark就没造访过Eduardo的秘密花园了。  
　　  
　　“我知道Wardo是什么时候怀孕的了。”他突然说。Dustin一脸状况外地切着羊腿，Chris则不忍直视地别过脸。年轻的总督根本不理会自己的下属，他随意翻阅着自己手边的信件，直到一个简陋的信封吸引了他的注意。  
　　  
　　“这是什么？”他用指尖把那封信挑出来。  
　　  
　　这封信没有署名和来地，也没有印着用来封口的火漆，只在外壳上歪歪扭扭地写了Mark的名字。Mark举起来对着烛火看了看，只能看到里面一张粗糙的薄纸。  
　　  
　　Chris也凑了过来。  
　　  
　　“什么信？”他有点担忧地问。Mark躲开他，只拆开看了一行，脸色就变得阴沉。Chris紧张地看着他，Mark飞速读完只有寥寥数行的信，然后猛地推开椅子站了起来。年轻的总督把那封信攥在手里握成纸团，他在餐厅中来回踱步，然后突然抬手把纸团扔进了熊熊燃烧着火焰的壁炉中。  
　　  
　　餐厅中一片寂静。Mark凝视着壁炉火焰中的灰烬，深蓝色的眼睛里闪烁着独属于战场时的冷光。  
　　  
　　“没什么。”他从牙缝里挤出两个词回答了Chris的问题，然后大步流星离开了餐厅。  
　　  
　　马赛总督雷霆万钧地冲向自己的卧房——空旷的走廊被他踩出惊天动地的回音。Mark在那扇紧闭的木门前停下，他抬脚踹开门，木门发出不堪重负的吱呀响声，在他眼前摇晃着打开。  
　　  
　　Mark踏进门。气氛冰冷得仿佛凝固。Alpha气焰暴涨，空气中仿佛已经燃起噼啪的火星。Eduardo才刚刚起床；怕热的娇气Omega只穿着一件白色的绸衣，赤着双腿坐在床边。他揉着眼睛，迷茫地看向自己的alpha。  
　　  
　　Mark一言不发地走近他。他的脚踝几乎没在地毯柔软的绒毛里；这条名贵的织物来自贵霜帝国，由Eduardo的哥哥们派出的仆从由罗马千里迢迢运送至此。Mark头痛欲裂，Chris刚才那句“他的两个哥哥出了名的溺爱他”，仿佛变成了一把利剑，交织着那封密信上的字句，一遍遍刺向Mark的太阳穴。  
　　  
　　Eduardo似有所感。他停下动作，双手垂在膝头，安静地看着Mark走近。总督的手指挑起Eduardo的下巴，于是Omega顺着这个力度驯从地抬起头。  
　　  
　　“你有什么要告诉我的吗？”Mark声音低沉，不辨喜怒。他的眼睛里奔腾着能让奥德修斯远离故土的滔天巨浪，说出口的话语却平静无波。  
　　  
　　Eduardo突然放松下来。这七个月来，他的头顶上始终悬着那一把达摩克里斯之剑；他战战兢兢，不知道自己何时会命丧于此。现在，长剑终于要落下斩断他的头颅，他却觉得如释重负。  
　　  
　　“没有，”他简短地说，“你已经都知道了。”  
　　  
　　他直视着Mark，棕色的眼睛在屋内变成深邃的墨色。Eduardo清楚地知道自己喜欢Mark；Omega总是有挥霍不完的柔软的母性，而Mark，他就像一个还未长大、保留着天真烂漫与锋利棱角的大男孩。有多少个午后，Mark枕在Eduardo的膝头，总督府第的庭院喷泉在阳光下折射出七色的彩虹，Eduardo俯下身亲吻自己的丈夫，含着泪幻想自己为什么没在十六岁的时候就遇见他。  
　　  
　　十五岁的时候，Eduardo分化成了符合Saverin家期望的Omega；十六岁，他被许配给西班牙国王Luthor，被自己的哥哥们夺取了第一次；他在罗马城里继续居住了三年，在十九岁时只身前往西班牙。马德里是欧洲闻名的历史名城，Eduardo却只觉得在那里的时光漫长得似乎没有尽头。他以为自己未来数十年的光阴都会在此虚度，可是他的婚姻出现了转机；他还没来得及抓住那束曙光，人生就再一次天翻地覆。  
　　  
　　二十二岁，他身心俱疲，在兵荒马乱的月色下奔赴罗马。二十三岁，他再次被哥哥们当成一件精美的礼物，送到了法兰西的土地上。未来的人生还那么漫长，但不管是从前还是现在，Eduardo的命运都无法由他自己做主。他被迫在哥哥们的身下失去童贞，被迫离开家乡远嫁异国，被迫孕育一个连他都不知道亲生父亲是谁的孩子。  
　　  
　　于是，Eduardo面对自己的丈夫，露出一个真心实意的笑容。他渴望着，渴望杀伐决断的马赛总督能给他一个了结。  
　　  
　　Mark怒火丛生。他下意识模向自己的身侧——那里是空的。他没有带上他的佩剑。  
　　  
　　年轻的总督在心里以祖先之名发誓，如果他的手边有一把剑，他一定会毫不犹豫杀了自己不忠的丈夫。  
　　  
　　一切都得到了解释：那些几乎从不间断的来自罗马的信件；把Eduardo送给他却又不肯见他的Saverin们；出现在枫丹白露，但又与Eduardo同时不见踪影的Alex。  
　　  
　　“你和你的哥哥们不伦。”Mark咬牙切齿，声音几乎结冰，“孩子是谁的？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo抿住嘴唇。他脸上维持着镇定的面具开始出现裂痕，露出藏在其下的脆弱与茫然。  
　　  
　　“……我不知道。”他轻声说。  
　　  
　　马赛年轻的总督只感觉五雷轰顶。他的嘴里全是涌上来的血气。  
　　  
　　“那个晚上，”他艰难地说，“在枫丹白露，你和你大哥一起不见了。”  
　　  
　　Mark心里疯狂翻涌着那个可怕的答案。但他不敢问出口。  
　　  
　　那个答案就像是水面上漂浮的五彩的泡泡，好像他不去捅破那个泡泡，就能永远维持住那个似是而非的假象。  
　　  
　　Alpha重重吸了口气。他松开手，向后退了一步。他停在原地大口喘着气，然后转过身，蹒跚地走向门口。  
　　  
　　“Mark。”Eduardo叫住自己的丈夫。alpha停下脚步，背对着他僵硬地站着。  
　　  
　　“我想回家。”Eduardo低低地说，他垂着头，声音几不可闻，“我想回罗马。”  
　　  
　　“休想。”Mark疲倦而生硬地回答他。他没有回头，把手放在了门上，“你是我的Omega——你休想活着回罗马。”  
　　  
　　卧室的门在alpha身后紧紧闭上。Eduardo呼了一口气，后知后觉自己的眼泪已经落在了手背上。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Mark让仆人在书房里为自己铺好床。他心神不宁，根本无法上床安睡。  
　　  
　　“Wardo呢？”他烦躁地追问自己的仆人。  
　　  
　　仆人显而易见地被这个问题吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　“在卧室，大人。”他结巴着回答。  
　　  
　　“去问他要不要吃点东西。”Mark绷着脸说。  
　　  
　　仆人战战兢兢退出了书房。  
　　  
　　没过多久，尖叫声响彻整座府邸。Mark提着佩剑跑出来，在卧室中隔着仆人的肩膀看到了躺在浑浊与血泊中的Eduardo。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Eduardo做了一个长长的梦。在梦中，他好像穿越时光，回到了自己的少年时代。那时候，Roberto只是一位红衣主教，Alex被送去教会学院学习神论与哲学，Michele则不务正业，每天都游手好闲。罗马的夏日那么长，他们全家都去往郊外的别墅避暑。那所漂亮的房子坐落在罗马城外的山脚下，地平线尽头就是绵延的亚平宁山脉。别墅前有一面平整如镜的湖泊，它的水面有独特的蓝灰色，Eduardo浪漫又固执地叫它银湖。来过一次阵雨的午后空气里都带着芬芳，百无聊赖的Eduardo瞒着哥哥们跑到湖边，把一本书盖在自己脸上，一觉睡到傍晚。他还要坐在湖边欣赏好久烧成艳红色的云彩，才慢吞吞回到开始点起蜡烛的家。  
　　  
　　他多么想回到自己的少年时光：他以为自己会变成个beta；他对当主教或者带兵打仗都没有兴趣，他对数字很有天赋，也许能做个不错的数术学家；他也许会喜欢上一个周围的农家姑娘，在田野中枝叶的掩映下与她分尝伊甸的禁果。没人知道他是谁；玫瑰只是一种寻常的花朵，他人生的意义也不是辗转于不同的男人手中。他和他的兄弟，也只有最普通不过的手足之情。  
　　  
　　Eduardo半昏半醒，浑浑噩噩。如果说死亡是每个人都将最终到达的故乡，那他的一只脚毫无疑问已经踏上了光辉灿烂的归途。  
　　  
　　可是有人在拉着他的手，不肯放他就此寄去离去。  
　　  
　　“……Wardo，”那些话语像碎片一样断断续续传入Eduardo耳中，“醒过来，睁开眼睛……你需要用力……”  
　　  
　　Mark。Eduardo在心里默念这个名字。他想哽咽，但不知道自己是否真的流出眼泪。  
　　  
　　我想回家。他低声说着，让我离开这里。  
　　  
　　凌晨时分，Eduardo终于生下了一个男孩。产前的大量出血让omega出现了一段时间的休克，分娩中难以使力，生产持续了整整一夜。Mark双眼通红，他跪在床边，始终抓着Eduardo的一只手。Omega指尖冰凉，呼吸也格外微弱，好像随时都能抛下尘世间的一切，飞升去往天国。  
　　  
　　医生也长舒一口气。他的双手染满了鲜血，连抬手擦一下满头的汗水都做不到。就在他打算找块干净的布擦去手上的血迹时，他的病人睁开了眼睛。  
　　  
　　“Wardo！”Mark立刻紧张地直起身体，可是omega没有看他；他直勾勾盯着自己的医生，手指攥住对方的一片衣角。  
　　  
　　“还有一个。”他轻声说，眼睛里燃烧着末日来临前一般的业火。  
　　  
　　“什么？”医生没有理解。  
　　  
　　Eduardo倒回枕头上，他痛苦地喘气，过了好久才积蓄起说出第二句话的力气。  
　　  
　　“是双胞胎。”他说。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　天色大亮的时候，精疲力尽的Eduardo终于沉沉睡了过去。仆人们轻手轻脚地更换着寝具，小声讨论着总督府邸迎来的一对继承人。  
　　  
　　Mark沉默着坐在Eduardo床边。他的omega闭着眼睛沉睡着，要不是那点细微的呼吸，他几乎已经是一具苍白的尸体。空气里弥漫着难以忽略的血腥气，Mark的手还放在佩剑的手柄上——他握着Eduardo的手整整一夜，但是从天亮开始，他就松开了自己的omega。那对双胞胎安睡在大床一侧的木制小床中，一个婴儿双手握拳放在脸边睡得正香，另一个婴儿则睁大着蓝色的眼睛，好奇而又精神十足地打量这个世界。他们都那么小，像一对粉红色的小猫。  
　　  
　　Mark走到婴儿床边。他看了很久那个蓝眼睛的孩子，最终松开了握着剑的手。  
　　  
　　Eduardo在第三天晚上才醒过来。他浑身无力，只能被困在床上。可他环视了一圈，都没看到床侧有任何婴儿的身影。  
　　  
　　“你醒了。”赶到的Mark维持着一张冷冰冰的脸。他试图喂omega喝些水，但是被Eduardo躲开了。他躺在枕头上，一瞬不瞬盯着自己的丈夫，用眼神索要一个答案。  
　　  
　　Mark忍耐着怒气，把水杯用力放在桌子上。  
　　  
　　“孩子是别人的。”他硬邦邦地说，眼睛里再次翻滚出滔天的怒意。Alpha不得不用力深呼吸，才能忍住血液中奔流的破坏欲。  
　　  
　　“我没留下他们。”他说，毫不畏惧地回望Eduardo，“你一定知道俄狄浦斯的故事。国王用绳子穿过他的脚踝把他遗弃在外，我也这么干了。”  
　　  
　　他慢吞吞地说着，脸上流露出某种报复得逞的快意：“只不过我非常确定，你的孩子再也不可能回来了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo哽住许久。  
　　  
　　“你杀了他们？”他轻声问。Mark没有回答，但从alpha坚硬的下颌线条，Eduardo以为自己已经读懂了一切。他感觉世界天旋地转，自己还尚未从幻梦中醒来。  
　　  
　　接下来的几天，他都无法离开自己的床。先后失去了三个孩子，这种打击对Eduardo的打击无疑是巨大的；可是活下去离开这里回到罗马的念头支撑着他，让他挺过了死神的诱惑。等他能够扶着床摇摇晃晃下地行走的时候，Eduardo发现自己被Mark关了禁闭。  
　　  
　　他的丈夫每天都来看他；但他们只是相顾无言地对坐着。仆人们沉默着进进出出洒扫服侍，医生也一言不发照顾着他的身体。卧室门外，侍卫们永远站得笔直。  
　　  
　　冬天来临，Eduardo的身体渐渐好转。但他始终觉得，自己无缘看到马赛的春光了。他在去年夏天的雨季来到法兰西，还没过去一年的时间，人生就已经又一次被覆写了。  
　　  
　　来自罗马的信件一如往常，但是Eduardo写出的书信却都被Mark扣下了。总督亲自模仿了自己丈夫的笔迹，给Saverin家寄去一封封谎言：我很好，宝宝们很健康，不，不要来看我。  
　　  
　　Eduardo心神倦怠。他每天花大半时间坐在窗前，看着花园里落雪的树枝，想着它们什么时候能看出新芽。草木尚且能感受到四季变换，Eduardo却彻底成了鸟笼中的金丝雀。他一天比一天抑郁下去，眼睛总是望着故乡的方向。  
　　  
　　渐渐地，他和每日都来诊疗的医生开始聊天。第一句话是因为他看到医生肩头上的雪花。  
　　  
　　“下雪了吗？”他轻声问。  
　　  
　　于是那名医生拂去外衣上的雪。  
　　  
　　“对。”他笑着说。  
　　  
　　医生名叫Daniel。他医术高明，曾经游历欧洲各处。在Eduardo与自己的丈夫日渐疏远的时日里，他成了唯一能和Eduardo说上几句话的人。他给Eduardo讲述自己在欧洲各处的见闻，现在只有他有本事能让Eduardo露出笑容。  
　　  
　　“我见过你。”他有一次不经意地提起，一边调配着药水。医生背着木箱，里面有奇奇怪怪的瓶瓶罐罐。  
　　  
　　“什么时候？”Eduardo好奇地询问。他打量着医生箱子里的药水们。  
　　  
　　“几年之前，在马德里。”医生把药水递给他让他喝下去，“你那时候还是西班牙的王后。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo的神情显而易见地落寞下去。西班牙的一切对他而言，都遥远得像是上个世纪的事情了。  
　　  
　　Daniel晃了晃手里的药瓶。  
　　  
　　“想不想试试我的新药？”他突然开口问道。  
　　  
　　“什么新药？”Eduardo倦怠地问。他对于如何让自己的身体恢复如初这件事，其实已经没什么兴趣了。  
　　  
　　“准确来说是一种草药，”Daniel慢条斯理地把一种半凝固的液体倒在小瓶子里，“它们生长在山上美丽的花园里，当你吃下它们后，你就能感觉自己飞升到了乐园。那里有四季开花的常青树，有长年成熟的果子，而你生活在其中，青春永驻，永远年轻美丽。”  
　　  
　　“……你说的是大/麻？”Eduardo轻声问道。  
　　  
　　“不，我不会给你那些虚幻的东西，Eduardo。”医生第一次唤出病人的名字，他认真地直视着对方，“我给你的，是比那个更好的——让你无知无痛，全身心地投入到那个宁静安逸的美梦中，再也不会醒来。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo开始动摇了。他一直都很聪明；他知道Daniel要给自己什么：一定是某种见血封喉的毒药。  
　　  
　　Eduardo有一位教皇父亲，有一位主教兄长。他从小就信仰天主，也愿意为自己的信仰奉献终身。自戕在天主教义中是遭到唾弃的行为，会让他在死后堕入地狱，再也不能去往天国。  
　　  
　　可是现在，死亡的诱惑如此动人。死神在Eduardo耳边，宛如最亲密的情人对他絮絮低语：来吧，这里才是唯一的真正乐园。  
　　  
　　Daniel向Eduardo伸出手。透明瓶中的液体仿佛闪耀着动人的光彩。  
　　  
　　“你不是想回到故乡吗？”伊甸园里的蛇吐出信子，鼓励着夏娃吃下禁果。  
　　  
　　Eduardo伸手接过了瓶子。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　Alex赶到马赛的时候，天色还没大亮。他已经两晚没有合眼，一天之前，他乘坐的马车报废在驿站，他干脆放弃了马车，连夜策马去往马赛。他在星夜下奔驰，手指僵硬地拽着缰绳。  
　　  
　　从马赛总督府邸来的信件冷冰冰地告诉他，他的Dudu死了。  
　　  
　　Alex在看完那封信后，用尽全身力气才扶着桌子撑住自己没有倒下。他连眼泪都流不出来，喉咙里全是血液腥甜的味道。红衣主教冷静自持地打点好一切，派人前往梵蒂冈通知自己的父亲与二弟，然后就踏上了去往法兰西的马车。他昼夜兼程地行进，第一次后悔自己把幼弟嫁得那么远。  
　　  
　　他不相信那个Zuckerberg说得任何一个字——他甚至给Michele写了一封信，让二弟做好准备在法兰西发动一场兵变。独自前往对方地盘的这个举动太过冒险，Alex必须确保万无一失。  
　　  
　　马赛的总督府漆黑一片，在夜色下显出一种诡异的静谧。Alex骑着马在府邸外转了一圈，确保没有伏兵后，才喊人放下吊桥。  
　　  
　　他在大厅里见到了自己弟弟的丈夫。事实上，这是他们第一次见面。Alex的心脏震动着，Zuckerberg锋利的线条轮廓，让他想起了死在自己和Michele手中的Dudu的第一任丈夫。  
　　  
　　“你来信告诉我那件事，”Alex省去了寒暄，他呼吸沉重，甚至不愿意提到关于死亡的字眼，“证据呢？”  
　　  
　　Mark也抬头看向自己丈夫的兄长。他也一样双目赤红，悲怆萦绕着他，让他像是草原上失去伴侣的雄狮。他坐在自己的位置上没有动，和Alex无声地对峙着。这不仅仅是身份、或者地位之间的无言的挑战；对于对方和Eduardo之间的关系，两个alpha都心知肚明。  
　　  
　　“我带你去看。”Mark终于站起来了。他沉默着举着一支蜡烛，带Alex走进幽深的走廊。卧室门无声地开启，Alex迈进了自己的弟弟长眠的地方。  
　　  
　　Eduardo躺在床上。他的嘴唇没什么血色，神态却很安详。他被穿上了精美的衣物，双手平静地交叠在小腹。他有一张轮廓深邃的脸庞，现在，那双棕色的眼睛紧紧地闭着，长长的睫毛也没有一点动作的幅度。除去没有呼吸与心跳，他就像是陷入了沉睡——好像玫瑰的藤蔓会在他床边疯长，最后淹没了整座城堡；而几个世纪后，会有一位王子骑马提剑、披荆斩棘地前来，用一个惊艳的亲吻唤醒他的长眠。  
　　  
　　Alex沉默地看着自己的弟弟。他毫不在意Mark，伸出手摩挲许久未见的幼弟的脸颊——他从没想过，他们会以这样的方式再见。  
　　  
　　“我要带他回罗马。”他低声说，俯下身亲吻弟弟的额头。  
　　  
　　“不。”Mark的双手握成拳头咯吱作响。他答应Chris，不会在自己的地盘上杀掉Alex，“他已经嫁给我了——他冠上了我的姓，我要把他葬在马赛。”  
　　  
　　Alex起身与Mark对视。他们之间剑拔弩张。Mark的嘴唇抿紧成笔直的线，而Alex也释放着自己久居高位的威压。  
　　  
　　“Eduardo属于罗马。”Alex压低声音，好像害怕吵醒弟弟，“他必须跟我回家。”  
　　  
　　“Eduardo是自杀的。”Mark毫不退让，“他亵渎了宗教，这是在渎神，他不可能被葬在你们的墓地，但是我可以。我不在乎上帝。”  
　　  
　　他当着罗马的红衣主教，吐出这样轻薄的对宗教不屑一顾的话语，Alex却根本无力和他计较。他们僵持着，谁也不肯让步。不知过了许久，Mark才又一次开口。  
　　  
　　“我们可以交换。”他不情不愿地开口，本来死水一般的蓝眼睛里终于再一次烧起火苗。  
　　  
　　“交换什么？”Alex烦躁地问。他的耐心所剩无几。他不时看向窗外，等待着Michele的军队到达后发给他的信号。  
　　  
　　“……他生了一个你的孩子。”Mark痛苦地闭上眼睛，声音也变得虚弱，“我把孩子交给你，我要他。”  
　　  
　　Alex震住了。他不敢置信地看着马赛年轻的总督。  
　　  
　　深夜时分，终于率领部队来到马赛的Michele在总督府门前看到了自己走出来的大哥。Alex怀里抱着一个婴儿。Michele焦急地走上前，试图闯入总督府，被自己的兄长拦下了。  
　　  
　　Michele第一次失控地甩开哥哥的手。  
　　  
　　“我要去看Dudu！”他喊道。Alex用一只手拦住他，把怀里抱着的孩子给他看。  
　　  
　　“别去了。”他无力地说，“Zuckerberg把他给了我——作为交换，我答应不带Dudu回罗马。”  
　　  
　　Michele震惊地看着他。他又看了看大哥怀里的孩子，在心里有了答案。  
　　  
　　“那至少让我见Dudu最后一面。”年轻的公爵流下眼泪，在自己手下的士兵面前像个孩子一样哭出来。  
　　  
　　Alex放他进去了。天色还没亮的时候，Saverin兄弟沉默地返程。他们在路上遭到了一次偷袭；对方单枪匹马，却结果了Michele手下的十几个人。要不是依仗公爵过人的射术，刺客的剑已经刺穿了Alex的咽喉。剩余的士兵把刺客的尸体扔到路边，整顿后继续启程。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　史书上不会写下这样香艳的故事；“罗马玫瑰”的名号只存活在街头巷尾的口耳相传中。渐渐地，没人再想起那个Saverin家幼子的名字了。罗马的狂欢节十年如一日，也很少有人会想起多少年之前，那个从印着家徽的马车上探出头的戴着花冠的少年，是怎样在人潮涌动中娇气地呼唤着自己位高权重的哥哥们的名字。  
　　  
　　但是史书上会留下这样的段落：RobertoSaverin被迫将教皇的三重冠戴到自己大儿子的头上，而他的二儿子率领着十字军打胜一次次战役，成为教廷最重要的将领。Saverin家族会几世几代地留存在史书上的字句里，背负着永恒的不灭荣光。  
　　  
　　十几年后，马赛出身的平民将军率领他的铁骑横扫欧洲。他以法兰西为圆心，让所有的古老帝国对他俯首称臣。曾经的王朝被流放他乡，这位姓Zuckerberg的传奇人物前往梵蒂冈，要在教皇的加冕下成为法兰西的新皇。  
　　  
　　高贵威严的教廷中，头顶三重冠的教皇以圣剑轻击新皇帝的肩膀。他从随侍的主教捧着的丝绒托盘中举起那顶象征俗世至高权力的君主的冠冕，意欲把他戴在Zuckerberg头上。  
　　  
　　Zuckerberg就在此时抬起头。不再年轻的他与教皇Saverin二世平静地对视。然后，在众人压抑的惊呼声中，他站起身夺过教皇手中的王冠，亲自戴在了自己头上。他的身侧空空如也——他没有要一同加冕的皇后。  
　　  
　　法兰西的新皇帝举起长剑，广场上响彻他宣誓效忠永远追追随他的士兵们喊出他姓氏的呼声。  
　　  
　　他的名声也一样传到了罗马；人们都在津津有味地议论法兰西皇帝与教皇在加冕礼上的对峙。神权与君权前所未有地水火不容，中世纪的帷幕在这变革中似乎被拉扯着摇摇欲坠。  
　　  
　　一位Omega也在街头侧耳倾听人们那些关于Saverin二世与Zuckerberg的私语。他的左边侧脸很精致，右边侧脸却有一道长长的伤疤，从颧骨一直延伸到下颌，深红的色泽看上去年深日久，狰狞的形状则似乎是出自某种利器。  
　　  
　　贩卖花环的老妇人一直盯着面前的Omega看。  
　　  
　　“你长得很眼熟。”她若有所思地说，“但我想不起来了。”  
　　  
　　Omega笑着摇摇头。他没兴趣买一个花环；但是他的alpha却还是买下一个，戴在了他的头顶上。  
　　  
　　“Daniel！”Omega软软地小声抱怨自己的alpha，“我不想买花环。”  
　　  
　　“可是狂欢节就要到了，”alpha理直气壮地说着，帮他调整了头顶花环的角度，“狂欢节的罗马，每个人都要戴花环——”  
　　  
　　他顿了顿。  
　　  
　　“而且，这顶花环上有玫瑰——只有你才配戴它。”  
　　  
　　FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 1、给马总写信告密&刺杀大哥的是小麦。傻fufu的小侍卫以为花朵只要和家族切断关系就能逃离苦海，根本不知道自己是在把花朵推进两面不是人的火坑。  
> 2、花朵生的是双胞胎，一个是大哥的一个是马总的。这是可行的，之前有个新闻就是一女子前后和两男发生性关系，结果生了一对同母异父的异卵双胞胎。  
> 3、我一开始就是按拿破仑写的马总，自己给自己加冕当然也是拿破仑的梗。  
> 4、想了想还是舍不得把二哥写死。让他继续当渣男吧。  
> 5、莱莱：全篇最冤。  
> 6、丹丹和花花早就认识啦，还有过一夜情，但是花花不记得他了。你们丹丹早就对花花芳心暗许，真的是下了很大一盘棋。  
> 7、可能会有丹花后续。


End file.
